Menolly, Kiss the Girl
by DrakeRise
Summary: A one-shot Song-fic that popped into my head while listening to Ashley Tisdale version of Kiss the Girl from the little mermaid. Menolly gets back to Harper Hall after an outing with Sebell, frustrated by his obliviousness at her flirting. Thankfully Audiva is there to help. MenollyXSebell.


Disclaimer: I own nothing! All Characters in this story belong to Anne McCaffrey, Song belongs to Disney, rendition by Ashley Tisdale

* * *

Menolly grabbed Audiva by the arm as soon as she walked into the hall proper, dragging the apprentice up to her room. "I need you."

The girl stumbled along behind her. "Um, why?"

"Boys!"

"Oh, okay."

Menolly opened the door to her room, throwing the bag in her hand down on her bed, flopping down beside it and screaming into her bedding in frustration. Her fair settled on the roof outside, chirping worriedly. Audiva settled down beside her. "What happened?"

Menolly rolled back over. "So, Sebell and I are out on a lovely little lagoon in a little skiff, it's just the two of us, we have a lunch in a hamper, everything was fine, it was romantic and lovely. I was throwing hints the whole time that I wanted him to kiss me or... or make a move or... or something! The idiot completely missed every hint I dropped! He was so completely clueless!"

Audiva huffed. "Men, honestly. Alright, if you really want him to know what he missed then why not write it into a song? He's a Harper, he'll get the message if it's in song."

Menolly sat up and narrowed her eyes, staring off at a point on the opposite wall. "You know... I think you may be on to something... alright, help me."

"Alright, well, definitely 'Kiss the girl'. You said you were in a lagoon right, maybe something about that?"

Menolly grinned and the two of them sat at her table, drawing in the sand as they wrote it out. When they finished writing it Menolly grabbed Silvina and a couple of instruments. Silvina was only too happy to help when told what had happened.

That evening after dinner the Masterharper stood up. "Now then, today we have something special. My Journeywoman has written a new song and wants to play it for you all. So, let's hear it, Menolly."

Menolly braced a foot on a stool, her guitar resting on her leg and strummed the opening few bars, her voice adding to it after two along with Audiva and Silvina. Audiva holding a drum and stick and Silvina on an accompanying guitar, both coming in on the third bar.

 _Ahhh, kiss the girl._

They could see Sebell frown as soon as that line came out. The next part Menolly strummed a sequence of blocked chords. After the first two lines she was joined by Sivlina's guitar. Audiva joined back in with her drum and all three sang the next line before Menolly sang the rest of the verse solo

By the end of the chorus a lot of people were giving Sebell looks. Sebell himself was now, rubbing the skin between his eyes. At the end of the next chorus Sebell looked back up, an eyebrow raised and his face losing a bit of colour.

Towards the end of the second chorus Menolly locked eyes with Sebell and raised an eyebrow, giving him a look.

As the song finished, all three stopped playing their instruments just before the last three words. The hall was silent for a moment before everyone began clapping a few people laughing and looking at Sebell. Talmor clapped him on the back. "Looks like Menolly wrote a song about you. How flattering!"

"Shut up, Talmor!" he shoved him back. He stood up and walked over to Menolly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. "Look, Menolly... I..."

She shook he head, exasperated, a grin spread across her face.

Audiva gave him a little push from behind. "Get on with it!"

Sebell took a steadying breath and leant forwards, planting probably the sortest kiss in history on Menolly's forehead.

Menolly sighed, frustrated and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a better kiss. She pulled away and looked him in the eye. "Really? You don't even get the hint when I write a song about at?"

Sebell blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Umm..."

Menolly rolled her eyes. "Ugh, men."

The hall erupted into more laughter and applause. Menolly chuckled and shook her head, taking Sebell out of the room by his arm. Honestly, men just never took the hint.


End file.
